A Pharaoh's Love
by Hyper Chef
Summary: Please R&R, Yami X Bakura yaoi. CHAPTER FIVE PART TWO IS UP!
1. Pharaoh? Wow, hot

This is my first fic like this. I hope it turns out all right. It starts in the ancient times. A new boy comes to the Pharaoh's city. And sees Yami make an announcement. You know what happens from there. At least, I hope you do. I like playing with people's minds. Please don't ask. So as I said, be nice; first fic. Well, in this type of story of course. I've written a bunch of other fics before. Warning, this might be graphic it might not. The most, of course, will be R. That is, if I feel sappy enough to write it. Oh yeah, if I get Bakura's hair wrong, then shame on me. I like indigo. Okay? I LIKE it. Instead of silvery white I'm saying indigo. And if I'm right…. YAY! Go me.

Disclaimers: I. do. not. own. ANYTHING!!! Not even the idea. Well, I guess the idea is partly mine, but I don't know if anyone else made it up but the layout is mine. Kaykay? Oh, and so is Bakura! He's MIIIINE!!!! Hiss…. I wish.

~*~*~

Chappy 1: Pharaoh? Wow, hot.

            The indigo haired teen walked over to what seemed like a convention of some sort. He had just entered this city and everyone seemed gathered in the town hall. He shifted the wait of his pack to his other shoulder and walked up to a dirty looking boy. "What's going on here?"

            "The pharaoh is making an announcement! Here he comes!" The boy looked so pitiful trying to look over the heads of the bystanders that the newcomer lifted his up so he could see.

            A child, he couldn't be more than 16, walked onto a dais in front of the crowd. He started talking but the indigo teenager didn't hear a thing that was said. His eyes were locked onto the pharaoh and before he knew it he fell for the lovely spiky-haired lord.

            "He's hot." A guard smiled a few feet away as she heard this. 

            'It's looks like Yami will get that slave he wanted.' She then smirked evilly and left to tell the pharaoh.

            Everyone had gone around to where they were before the announcement and the teen wandered around trying to find a place to sleep for the night. He wasn't very clean. His clothes had tatters and patches here and there. His hair was the cleanest thing on him. Its purplish locks drew into spikes and waved in the slight wind. He had to keep pushing the bangs back. But if he had a few good meals and a bath the authoress, yours truly, decides that he can be quite a piece of eye candy. (And by now, those of you who me, if this was present time I'd have some drunken thugs try and do things to him but I can't do that. Not now anyway. *evil snigger*) So instead I'll just have a woman come up to him.

            "Hello sir." The woman was chewing on something. She was dressed in robes that, unfortunately for you guys out there, left a lot to the imagination. She was taller than the teen before her by about a foot and didn't look too nice. "I want you to come with me please. The pharaoh would like to see you."

            He looked around. "Me?" The road used to be packed with people, now it seems like a ghost town. Something wasn't right. "I'm sorry, I can't… I-."

            He never had any time to finish because the woman smacked him. "Yami will see you. Nobody refuses their lord."

            He could do nothing else so he ran. The woman didn't seem to be following, more like muttering something. Of course he couldn't have known she was from the wizards guild. All of a sudden his limbs shot together and stuck like glue. Forcing him to fall because he couldn't balance in that position. The woman came over, reached down, and grabbed his ear. "Let's go."

            Being dragged through, now crowded, streets he could see pity on the faces of everyone looking at him. She started dragging him rather forcefully and he cried out in pain as they started going up a sort of hill. "Ow! Stop it! You're gonna rip out my ear!"

            A sudden tearing sound and a searing pain in his ear when she stopped caused him to gasp. "Then it should be ripped out you insolent little brat." He could feel blood dripping onto his bare shoulder. She let him fall to the ground then dragged him to his feet. He found he could move. His hand shot up to his injured ear. "Now, don't bother to run away or tell the pharaoh about that or you won't have any ears."

            Shocked into silence besides the occasional whimper of pain, he nodded and followed.

~*~*~

            Yami watched boredly as a guard came in to announce the arrival of another child. 'Great. Another slave. Where'd she find this one? A ditch?' However he forgot to ask when the boy was shoved in. He fell to his knees and kept his eyes downcast. As Shina probably told him to, Yami supposed. The teen pharaoh noticed the boy's hand was covering his ear.

            Yami walked over. "What's wrong?" He narrowed his eyes when the boy whimpered in fear. This new boy was beautiful, but he needed a bath. Yami crouched down and grabbed the boy's chin. Bringing their eyes to meet he stared for a long while into those pained orbs. They looked almost soulless. 

            Staring into the pharaoh's eyes seemed to calm him down a bit. He dropped his hand to the ground. Yami took this opportunity to look at what he was hiding. He gently touched the boy's ear; it was torn at the bottom and was still bleeding. "Tell me, who did this?" A few tears fell from the boy's eyes as he tried to talk. Yami gripped gently which caused the boy to gasp and hold back a few sobs. Yami carefully brought the boy to his feet and leaned foreword.

            He flinched when he was brought to his feet and his hair was pushed aside. Shutting his eyes tightly he waiting for the worst. But it never came. Those eyes went wide as fast as they could when the pharaoh's warm mouth closed over his ear and started to clean the blood off of it. He wanted to pull away but it felt, so, good. 

            Yami smiled but continued sucking on the boy's ear as he felt him relax into his chest. Yami put his arms around his shoulder and waist and very carefully pulled him to the bed. He thought it was amazing how he could make someone relax so easily.

            'Darn, I've fallen under his spell. But it feels damn good. I might not regret this later.' He sighed and let Yami clean the blood off his hand and arm.

~*~*~

Yay! Chappy 1 finished. Kay, I hope you know who the mysterious indigo haired teen is. *waits* You're all idiots! If you honestly can't guess you'll just have to wait until I finally feel like putting it up. I know I'm mean. But that's just who I am Ai'ight? 

So who's this new boy? (I can't believe you can't guess!!!) 

What will happen to him? 

Will his and Yami's relationship grow? 

Will someone give me something to call this boy while I decide to put off saying his name?

Is he really a boy?

YBM: You're pathetic. Of course he is.

*under breath* Yeah, you would know. *normal voice* Yeah, anyway, meet my evil muse; Yami Bakura.

YBM: Yeah yeah, hi. Go away.

Don't be mean. You're supposed to help me with this story.

YBM: Uh huh. *boredly* Find out next time in 'A Pharaoh's Love' cheesy name. 

'My Name's Ryu'

'You Betrayed Me'

'It Hurts, To Be Under Your Spell'

'End Flashback'

'Sitting by the River'

'I Love You, Stupid TombRobber'

'The Love of a Pharaoh'

'The Sacrifice, I'm Sorry'

'I Will Get You Back'

'Finally Finished' (Aren't they grand?)

 I'm planning ahead of time too. So I can finish this one. 11 chapters. My first finished chapter story. Yay! *tears* Wishful thinking. Anyways, gimme lotsa support and this will get done. Kay? Oh yeah, gimme support on my other stories too. I've had support, now I've lost it and support chases away my writer's block. So cheerlead if you have to!

YBM: Pathetic.

Shush up. Anywhoo… thanky and goodbye.

YK- Yami Kori


	2. My Name's Bakura

Yay!  Second chapter. And I have the Harpie's Brother card. You should look him up. He's cool but no one uses him. It makes him sad. *pouts* Write things about him! For Ra's sake! Okay. This is the second chapter of 'A Pharaoh's Love'. Hope it's wonderful and awesome and crap like that. You know. I'm putting this up early because I didn't feel like waiting for reviews and my friend hated me for a nasty cliffhanger. Baku-kun will take care of the disclaimers and stuff. I need another muse! Any volunteers? Oh! And the first five people who want to can be in this story. Just give me your name, the person you like, and your info. Like personalities and such. However Bakura and Yami are obviously taken. I'm supposing if my friends read this first, so will Ryou, Yuugi, and Joey/Seto. But you can only have one person. No inventing a different name just to sneak in with your other favorite character. Okay? No, you know what? Choose anyone except my two main characters in the story. My friends can make up their own. This is for the readers!

YBM: Oh, how charitable of you.

YK: Shush up you. Now Bakura? The disclaimers… *crickets* Now! Or no chocolate in a room of cats for you.

YBM: Fine fine. Disclaimers: Yami Kori doesn't own anything but me. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to the people in Japan who made up the idea and the people in America who dubbed it horribly.

YK: Bakura.

YBM: All right! It wasn't dubbed horribly. But I think they could have done better job on me.

YK: Bakura! I'll take your Ring away!

YBM: Ah! Not the ring! Anyways. I belong to Yami Kori because I am her muse. But the character I take after, Yami Bakura Ryou, belongs to whomever Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to. Bow to the almighty Kori.

YK: Shut up before I smack you. Anywhoo… enjoy!

Chappy 2: My Name's Ryu

            Yami sat up and stretched. Then gazed at the angel beside him on the bed. He had let the boy rest tonight because A. He fell asleep anyway, and B. Yami can do these things if he feels like it. He's the pharaoh! No, anyway. (YK: There's probably another reason for it but he won't tell me. YY: Damn right I won't! YK: Anyway, [I say that a lot] back to the story) 

            A knock sounded at the door. Yami glared at it. "Come in."

            A guard walked in. "Sir, I was ordered to speak to you."

            Yami got up and walked over to the door. "Well, speak."

            "Yes sir. It's about him." He gestured over to the bed. "Shina told me he is to be sent to the slave quarters to work off a debt. She did not give me details sir. She wants him right away."

            "What?" 'Who does she think she is? I know she was my father's advisor but how does she suppose she can just rule aside my order.' "She can't do that."

            "I'm sorry sir. He has to go."

            "No! He wasn't here for a day. He can't go yet."

            "He has to."

            The boy woke up just in time to hear his fate sealed. "Fine. He can go. But I want him back as soon as possible." He did not notice the hurt in Yami's voice. He barely noticed rough arms pick him at. He could only look at the pharaoh. Pain was etched across his features from being handled so hard. The young lord would not catch his eyes.

~*~*~

            Four years later, on Yami's birthday, Shina came up to him with her report on the slaves. Yami was miserable ever since the guard had taken his indigo haired angel away from him. Yet there was nothing he could do.

            "Sir? Are you listening?"

            "Who are you babbling about?"

            "The new slave, with the purple hair. I told you that he hasn't spoken since you first met him sir. He refuses to tell us his name and decided to work without causing trouble."

            "Yeah? Who cares? I'm probably never going to see him again."

            "That's another thing we wanted to tell you. The guards think the brat's too annoying. They can't yell at him. It's time for him to leave."

            Yami stood up. "What!? Bring him here. I want him here. Now! Before 00:5*."

            "Yes sir. He's on his way." Shina smirked as she left the throne room. 'The pharaoh is anxious today. Well, good. We can let him deal with the boy. If he breaks the boy's spirit, better for us. If he loses the battle, well, we still win. This will be wonderful."

~*~*~

            Yami was pacing in his room when the announcement came for the boy's arrival. He turned from the door and looked out the window past the balcony. He heard light footsteps into the room. He heard the door shut. He heard nothing after that. So he turned around. 

            As soon as he had, he met the boy's gaze a split second before it was broken. Those eyes shocked Yami. They were almost completely soulless. As if he had lost all hope of life. Yami swore to rekindle that fire.

            The boy, Yami didn't think that would be good to call him a boy anymore, was in more ragged clothes than before. He had on a pair of patched shorts and a shirt that was ripped in places, much too big for him, and blood covered. His hair was now dirty, kind of bleached from the sun but aiming more for a dark brown. He didn't look to happy.

            Yami went up to him. "Welcome back." The only reply was a heartless snarl. "I didn't want them to do that to you. I fought to keep you here." Still no reply. "What happened?" The boy turned his head. Mistakenly revealing a lash on his shoulder. Yami glared at it. 'They will pay for ever lash they hit him with.'

            The boy fought back tears for the hundredth time since he was sent to that place. He hated the Pharaoh for doing it to him. He wasn't even listening to the supposed apology. However he instantly went rigid when warm hands slowly inched his shirt up. His shirt stopped about midwaist, obviously waiting for permission. What was Yami trying to do? Beyond caring anymore he nodded.

            Yami, getting the response tugged the boy's shirt off all the way. He took one look at the scars and bloody lashes before going to the bathroom. Reentering with salves and bandages he gestured to a stool by the bed. "Sit." Not a command, just a request. The boy sat without caring the least bit. Yami sat on the bed behind him and gently started to clean the wounds.

            "This shouldn't have happened. I didn't want you to go. I haven't even learned your name yet. I guess Shina supposes that she has some sort of authority over me. It's ridiculous. I'm glad, though, you came back to me in one piece. Those fiends will pay." He couldn't understand what the pharaoh was saying. Was he actually caring? Was he something other than the cold monster everyone thinks he is? 'No, he's just trying to trick me.'

            Finishing the wounds took a little over an hour. Yami finally put the stuff down and snaked his arms carefully around his angel. Pulling him closer, Yami whispered very carefully in his ear. The poor boy thought he would melt.

            "What's your name?" Yami waited for an answer by blowing on the boy's ear and gently placing light kisses over his neck. 

            He couldn't reply for quite some time. It took him several minutes of this torture just to remember who he was. Then without think he replied, his voice being a little worse than before because he hasn't used it in so long.

            "Ryu. My name's Ryu."

~*~*~

Hurrah! Chappy 2 finished! I can't believe this. At this rate I can update one a day. Isn't it wonderful?

YBM: Just peachy keen.

YK: Shush. No one asked you.

* I figured since it's ancient times they would have a different way of telling time, so I just decided to write it backwards. Don't get confused okay?

YK: Yeah. This chappy might be shorter than the last one but that's because they're supposed to be short chappies. Kaykay? Good. Bakura?

YBM: *sigh* Brought to you by Eggo Waffles and Frozen Toaster Strudel. Don't let anyone steal yours eggo's and Frozen Toaster Strudel? It's available at any store or your freezer.

YK: If you've already bought some. Eggo Waffles is because I'm bored; FTS is because I like it. I didn't feel like cooking my TS one day so I decided to eat it frozen. It works just the same. Anyways (Tell me if you want me to give up on the 'anyways' thing k?) I hope you liked it. And about the character thing? I need you before I get to the real world. Which might be in 'End Flashback'. I can start there. And if you're really nice, I'll write a sequal. Kay? After the story I'll put in thanks and stuff to all my reviewers unless it's important. So review if you wanna have your name heard in these author notes.

YBM: I'd suggest doing it. You wouldn't wanna be stuck in a room alone with ten thousand cats and no chocolate, would you? (dundunDUN)

YK: Bakura! Stop scaring off my readers. You're the only one who hates cats. Everyone else loves them. Oh! Here's a birthday present.

YBM: What? It's not my birthday.

YK: Just take it. *hands him a package*

YBM: Alll riiight…. *opens it* Ahh! Kitten of DOOM!

'You Betrayed Me'

'It Hurts, To Be Under Your Spell'

'End Flashback'

'Sitting by the River'

'I Love You, Stupid TombRobber'

'The Love of a Pharaoh'

'The Sacrifice, I'm Sorry'

'I Will Get You Back'

'Finally Finished'

See ya next time!

Yami Kori


	3. You Betrayed Me

Starting the third chappy. I'm getting bored. I need to find a way to make these more exciting. I already have a layout and such, but what I need is support! My others stories are just blah! Actually, some of my stuff is pretty interesting. But no one reviews. I have no support. And that's what I need to get them done and exciting and stuff. I think this story is fine,

YBM: Stop thinking; your head'll explode. *sneezes*

YK: :P Shushen. This is probably the only chapter story I may finish for a while. It's the only story I have planned out. So yeah, you get the idea. I want more reviews before I put up the next chappy. I've been too giving. Actually, no I haven't. I wanna finish this soon. And the readers I DO have are great and I could finish it just for those… two. Yeah. Two. Am I a wonderful author or what?

YBM: Yeah. Ah-choo! *sniffle* Famous.

YK: *glare* Ah well. You all are great and I lurve you. Oh, as I said in my bio, I fixed my review problem and I now accept all reviews. Sorry if you liked my stories but couldn't review. But I fixed it. Wonderful huh?

YBM: It won't change a damn thing. *puts his shirt over his nose to stifle another sneeze*

YK: You're mean. Anyways, I said I wouldn't put answers to reviews here unless it's important, so feel happy you're in my story. (And I'll be sure to put your character in here! ;-))

Toki Mirage - Yes, this is yaoi. I warned you like, three times. Okay, only once. But I did in my summary. That should have been warning enough. But I'll put it again after this. Anyways, the reason it's Yami is because I've wanted to finish a good yaoi story since forever. This is the first one that looks promising. And the only two people that you can get a good story from with bad talent like mine,

YBM: Bad talent is right.

YK: *thwack* -are Yami and Bakura. Joey and Seto fit too but it's seems better starting in ancient times but I don't know Jonouchi's character that well. Well, I don't know Joey's either. I can sound like an idiot at times, but not that well. And I can't pretend to be snobby for Seto's character. And the only other thing to do to those two is sap or drunken stupidity. And I'll think of doing that for maybe a sequel. Am I making sense here?

YBM: *rubbing head and wearing a gas mask* No.

YK: *takes the gas mask, you can hear sneezing and cursing in the background* No hard feelings to Yami-san and Baku-kun, I love them both, but it fits. I hope this answers your question.

YBM: *wrinkled nose* I've gotta question.

YK: What?

YBM: Why must you torture me so?

YK: Huh? Torture-?

YBM: *holds up the little calico kitten he got last chappy by the scruff of its neck as far away from him as possible* *sneezes again*

YK: Awww! But it's cute! *takes the kitten and pets it*

Kitten: *jumps over to Bakura's shoulder and snuggles in his hair* Mew!

YBM: Get it-! *violent sneeze* AWAY!!

YK: But it likes you. *giggles and leaves to her computer so she can write her story of doom*

YBM: KORI!!!! *couple more sneezes, sniffles, hacks, and curses*

Chappy 3: You Betrayed Me

"Ryu? Beautiful name. It fits you." Yami purred. *

Ryu's eyes squinted shut and he tensed suddenly. 'What am I doing? He's lying, trying to get me to trust him! I can't give in! I'll get hurt… again.' He stood up quickly, turned around, backed into a corner and sat hugging his knees.

Yami smiled. "It's okay. Here," He walks to a dresser and pulls out some clothes. "Put these on, they're clean." Gives them to Ryu. "The bathroom is there. I have something to take care of. I will be back. (No pun here, you know, the Arnold thing: 'I'll be back.' So, yeah. I thought I'd point it out.)"

Yami left Ryu. After awhile he picked up the clothes and unfolded them. They looked rich. The shirt was an ebony top with no sleeves and a golden collar. ** The pants weren't much different. Color anyway. Velvet ebony. It was soft to the touch. Black belts with gold buckles went with the pants and an over jacket, black, It'd be leather if there were such a thing back then, which covered the wearer's arms and kept them warm, went with the shirt. It was obvious these weren't usually given out to the average person. (So I can't explain clothes that well, use your imagination and pretend it looks like something Yami would have worn back then.)

~*~*~

"Sir, you called?"

"Yes, Shina. Thank you for coming."

"You look angry, sire. Is something wrong?"

Yami turned from the balcony and glared at her. She took a step back in surprise. She hadn't expected a reaction like this.

"Yes, you could say that. It's about Ryu."

"Ryu?" She had a nervous tone in her voice. "Is that his name? Heh, I knew you'd make him talk if anyone could."

Yami's eyes darkened. "That isn't what this is about Shina."

"Um… then… what is it about?"

"I told you, it's about Ryu. You say he hadn't said anything in the last four years?"

"Not a sound, sire."

"Then that means he didn't cry out when you nearly lashed him to death?"

"Uh…." Shina started breathing hard. 'What? Oh damn! I didn't think he'd find out this soon!'

Yami looked up. "You ruined his spirit, he could die, his family could die, I could die and he wouldn't care. He'll have some of those scars the rest of his life. How dare you." The pharaoh growled at his advisor. ***

"But sir, I…"

"You don't know how much that hurt him." Yami slowly started to advance. "You wouldn't believe how much that hurt me. When I saw them I could feel the pain he went through. Did you give any thought to how much it might've hurt?"

"N…no, Sire."

"Then why don't you find out?" Yami had walked right up to her by now.

"I…I can't. Seto'll be needing m-!" Her head snapped to the side when Yami's fist connected with her jaw. Her mouth slightly moved as she started to mutter the words to a spell. 'If I'm going down, I may as well take him with me.' She thought.

Yami spoke to a guard that was concealed nearby. "Take her down and lash her. Don't stop until I can hear her screams up here."

"Yes sir!"

Shina's eyes glinted as she came to the end of her spell. Yami's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. The spell shot off toward Yami like a bullet (if they even had bullets) and he jumped aside, only getting clipped on the shoulder. The momentum of the blast, however, knocked him to the ground.

Shina laughed cruelly as someone grabbed her arms. She honestly believed, as she was dragged down to her fate, that she had won.

~*~*~

            Ryu had put on the clothes and cleaned up. The pharaoh had been gone over an hour and it had given Ryu time to think. He started pacing. "I know. I'll get out of here, somehow, take some food, clothes, and stuff, and go home. Cleateru**** would like a new dress. I'm sure they have some here somewhere. I'd sure show that witch." He then went to each dresser and began rummaging through the drawers, taking a couple things for his family.

~*~*~

            Yami lay on the floor, unmoving, on his stomach. He kept his eyes closed but his chest would have been noticeably rising and falling if A. Anyone was looking or B. You could see his chest. You know.

            The pharaoh opened his eyes. 'I'm alive.' He managed to hoist himself up into a sitting position and looked down at his left arm. It was completely dead at his side. 'Damnit! I won't be able to use it for weeks. That-! Oooooh… she's gonna die.' Angrily he stood up and returned to his room.

            Upon entering he saw Ryu sitting on a stool in the corner eyeing him. He was wearing the clothes, and they looked really good on him, and he had washed up a bit. His hair was more of a whiter color now. More bleached than it was, with only a hint of lavender. His eyebrows creased a bit more when he saw the injured boy and Yami stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

            Ryu was surprised. This wasn't how Yami was when he left. Then he looked pathetic, now he looks dangerous. The former slave noticed that his left arm wasn't moving except for the momentum of his body. Not that he cared, he was just curious as to what happened.

            Yami came back out, his arm in a sling, looking even less happy than he was. "What?" He snapped at Ryu, who was still staring at him. The slightest shake of his head was the only answer offered. He kept staring. "Well, stop staring. It makes me more uncomfortable. You should change your bandages."

            "What happened?"

            "Nothing."

            "Something happened. You got hurt. You can't move your arm… it's dead." 'Pity it wasn't you.' 

            "I got shot with an assassination spell all right?" 'Why did I just tell him that? He doesn't care.'

            "Oh. Okay. Just wanted to know." 'It didn't work. Damn. I wonder who tried.'

            "I'm gonna kill her. First she lays her filthy lashes on you, and then she tries to kill me. I always knew she had something against me but that was ridiculous!"

            "Why do you want to live?"

            "Huh? What are you talking about?"

            "Why do you want to live? To betray someone else?"

            "I don't know what you mean. I never betrayed anybody!"

            "Pharaoh, you betrayed me."

~*~*~

Oooo! I finished! Yay! *does a little dance and trips over air* Ow.

YBM: *snicker* Serves you right.

Cali: Mew!

YBM: AH!!!! *runs around the room with his little itty bitty kitten chasing him*

YK: Isn't it cute? Yeah, Bakura wanted to name it 'Stupid' but Cali was a better name. Don'cha think? Too bad it isn't my cat. *watches as Bakura wrestles to get the calico off of his shoulder, fast kitten, he's not succeeding*

Anyways, Like? No like? I need more people. And please tell me if you want Shina to have a more serious role. I was thinking of putting her reincarnation thingy in modern times but I wasn't going to if you guys don't want me to. You're decision could change the whole story. I mean, it would still go along this storyline and such, but the bad guy would be different and the things that may happen are going to be different too. Okay?

YBM: GET STUPID OFF ME!!!!

YK: Its name is Cali, Baku-kun.

YBM: *wearing a gas mask and letting Cali rub into his hair* Forget it. Why do I try? And don't call me that.

YK: Call you what, Baku-kun?

YBM: That!

YK: But I wuv you! *hugs life-sized real-thing muse, A.K.A. it'd be the real Bakura but the real one isn't hers*

YBM: *sigh* The characters and stuff for Yu-Gi-Oh belong to all the people who were included in putting in on our TV in America. I am a muse. I belong to Kori. I have no security in life and no choices to make on my own. I am a slave.

YK: *scoff* You are not! I just gave you the kitten. It follows you around. I didn't MAKE you keep it. But you can't throw it out. Or beat it. I can't stand animal abuse. You can do anything you want almost. Leaving isn't an option cause I need you for this story. Now please handle the rest of your job.

YBM: -.-; Warning, this is a yaoi story. Yaoi is guy and guy love. Or whatnot. Do not read any further if you are in anyway offended by this.

YK: Thank you!

* I know Yami is supposed to be all big bad and evil. Not really, but you know. He's supposed to be a Pharaoh. I have excuses. When he was younger, well, he was too young to be that mean, and here, he's been miserable for four years. I was thinking that seeing Bakura again would make him giddy.

** Collar, hm. You know that one outfit Yami wears, with that gold thing on his shirt, I can't explain it but it isn't a normal collar, I hope you can figure out what I mean! Oh I'm so confused…

*** Advisor? Well, since he became the pharaoh his father's advisor would become his right?

**** Cleateru is a name I made up for his sister that I made up. Kay?

Okay, I think I should just stop this chapter where it is. It's already longer than I expected. You know? Baibai! Please Review. Since you'd have to have read it to get here you know? Aw forget it. Say bye.

YBM: No.

YK: Say it.

YBM: No!

YK: Pwease?

YBM: Fine. Bye.

YK: Thank you. *waves*

'It Hurts, To Be Under Your Spell'

'End Flashback'

'Sitting by the River'

'I Love You, Stupid TombRobber'

'The Love of a Pharaoh'

'The Sacrifice, I'm Sorry'

'I Will Get You Back'

'Finally Finished'


	4. It Hurts

Ok. Chapter 4. The author notes are getting really boring. I need a new muse.

YBM: Hey!

Sorry, but it's true. I'm happy that I got a lot of reviews for my last chappy, and that makes me want to write more quickly. Which is a good thing. One thing I'd like to ask is to not rush me. My third chapter was the longest one so far, and I spent more time on it than I did on the first and second chapter combined. You know?

YBM: Yeah, give her more time so this story can suck even more.

Shut. UP! *stuffs him into a crate (air holes aplenty) with Cali and ships them off to Timbuktu* They'll be back. Anyways, I'm sure ya'll have heard of lent… well I'm giving up soda for lent. I haven't had caffeine for days. When I don't have caffeine and sugar I get hyper. Really hyper. I've had sugar; I'm in a mood. They'll be back.

YBM: *as if on cue, enters the room (puddles following), sopping and shivering, cradling an equally sopping and shivering calico* Stupid, here, nearly drowned. Taking me with her.

You saved her life? Aww! And you cared enough to bring her back.

YBM: Well, all in all, she kinda is cute, and the water temporarily stopped the dandruff.

Good, go take a bath. You need it.

YBM: *walking away* Still doesn't mean I like the annoying little pest or nuthin.

Whatever. Anyway, I still need to know whether or not I should keep Shina. The time is coming that I need to know. I was also wondering if Cali should get a part. I'd have fun with that.

YBM: *from bathroom* Stupid! Stop it-no! AGH!!

Oh yeah, alotta fun. I still need people for… Mokuba, Joey, Ryou, Yuugi, Tristan, Tea, Rex, Esparoba (if he's even in here, I don't know him well enough) Mai, or whoever you can think of. Pegasus would only get a scene in one chappy though; I'm not too fond of him. I could reconsider. Oh yeah! Duke… Develin I think. Something along those lines. Can't spell his name. Yes, I expanded my range of people. But if nobody picks them, I can always pair 'em up with each other. Seto's stolen tho, no him.

SM: Where's that duel you promised me?

*blank look* Where did the Seto Muse come from?

SM: You said you needed a new muse. I'm here so Wheeler wouldn't be. Besides, you promised me a game the other day. 

*sweating bullets* Fine! Let me… um… go get my deck. _I've got to buy one first._

YBM: *wearing a towel and a gas mask* What's he doing here?

SM: Muse.

Cali: *comfortably sleeping on Bakura's head*

YBM: Back off! I'm Kori's muse!

SM: You're not doing a very good job are you?

YBM: Grr!

Cali: *YAWN*

Bakura, I'm just dueling him okay? All right, Seto. It's time to duel!

YBM: _Stupid rich snob!_ Copyright for all things Yu-Gi-Oh belong to the people who own it. Which isn't Kori. The quote belongs to Yami Yuugi. Muses (Seto & me) will from now on belong to Kori 'till she ends our suffering by giving us to some of you lovely people. _Take me home?_ Other muses may come and go but I doubt I'd be one of them.

SM: *not his turn* (He's a muse! He's gotta do something) *casually* Warning. This story contains yaoi. Meaning male * male relationships. Thankfully I'm not in it. There may be a sequel and if you keep the little chihuahua away from me I won't sue you.

YBM: Don't listen to him.

Chappy 4: It Hurts… To Be Under Your Spell

Yami's jaw would have hit the floor in surprise if he hadn't been the pharaoh. "What are you talking about?!"

"You ask that a lot, don't you?"

"Listen, I'm not going to take this all right? I didn't betray you."

"Then why was I sent to that…that hell hole!?" Ryu was just short of yelling. He thought he was being tricked and everything he was raised to be went crashing through the window.

"I couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't my fault."

"Liar! You're the pharaoh! You can do anything."

"Ryu!"

"No. I won't be hurt anymore! I'm going home." Ryu hefted his pack, walked out onto the balcony, jumped and was gone. Yami didn't know what to do. He couldn't chase after the boy with his arm in its current condition. He wouldn't call the guards. Instead he spun and punched the bed frame with his good hand. He slept on the couch that night for fear of the bed breaking on him.

~*~*~

"Seto has arrived, as you ordered, Master Heishin." An apprentice announced.

"Good. Send him in." Heishin, the most powerful and feared mage for generations was ugly, evil, and scheming an ugly, evil…uh…scheme. Um… okay ignore that.

The apprentice came back with a man wearing the robes of a high mage. (His headgear looks funny.  SK: Shut up. It was the trend back then.  YK: 0.0)

Seto fell to his knees and bowed his head. (And you thought I'd just leave him out huh?) "I have gathered Shina's report, seeing as she's unable to give it herself."

"Very well."

"Our beloved pharaoh is out of commission for a while. Unfortunately, she failed in killing him but he's distracted. Over the last four years she had imprinted into the silent slave's mind that he was betrayed. All I know right now is that you will have no serious trouble getting the puzzle."

"Good. You are dismissed." Seto gave one more bow with his head and left. Heishin laughed cruelly. "Well, dear Lord Yami. Soon you and your pathetic peons will be bowing to me! Muahahaha!" (I know… lame. But don't all evil villains of DOOM always say stupid stuff like that when they try to take over the world? Pinky and the Brain don't count)

~*~*~

One month later…

~*~*~

            "Mom, I'm home." Ryu entered the house seeing his family didn't do well around the house without him. It was messy but you really wouldn't expect much from a farmer, a weaver, a second son and a child who was too young to learn craft. Suddenly said child's head poked from another room. She squealed and disappeared.

            Next he heard, "He's back! He's back! Mom he's back!" Ryu had enough time to set down his pack before Cleateru to storm through the room and squeeze him tightly around the waist. "'Nii-chan!"

            "Hello, sis." A ghost of a smile presented itself on his face. "I lost track of time while I was gone; how old are you now?"

            "I'm nine!"

            "Wow. You're almost as old as I am."

            "How old are you, 'Nii-chan?"

            "20."

            "Good Lord, help us. My baby's already twenty. Where has the time gone?"

            Ryu looked up and saw an elderly woman in front of him. She had long blue hair tied back in a braid. Like Ryu before her, she was dirty and her clothes had patches all over them.

            "Mother."

            "Ryu." Linah took the last three steps to her sons and wrapped him in a hug. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Where were you all this time Ryu? We had gotten so worried. What happened to you?" She fingered his rich clothes and his hair. "Your hair… your beautiful hair…"

            "Where's dad?"

            "He's out. He's been working harder ever since you left, he'll be happy your home."

            Ryu pulled out of her arms and knelt by his pack; opening it he brought out the food and clothes that he stole from the palace. "Here. Gifts."

Clea squealed again and shot to her room to try on her new dress. Linah hugged Ryu again. "This is generous. Thank you."

~*~*~

            Ruo walked home after a long tiring day of working. He had went to the nearest town five miles away from his field and had to walk seven miles back home. His father, Jabien, had left for home and hour before he did. Ruo quickened to a jog, seeing his dad was waiting for him at the well. 

Ruo is 19. Ever since Ryu had left he worked two jobs in the house. Helping dad and helping mom. It was tiring work and many times he wished they weren't poor. 

He reached the well. Jabien gave him a bucket of water to wash off with, and after that a bucket to carry home. The walk was silent, but as they neared the house they noticed it was more cheery than it was in the last 4 years.

"What's up dad?"

"I'm not sure. Think it's another surprise of Linah's?"

"Mom never made the house FEEL cheery before…"

It didn't take long before they reached the house and set down their buckets. Just as Jabien was reaching for the door handle it opened to reveal Clea looking like a princess. Her hair had been washed and put up in twin buns. She acquired her hair from their mother. She was wearing a pretty green short shirt with a reddish-orange skirt that went to her knees. "Welcome home! He's back! Come in! Ryu's back!" Grabbing their arms she dragged the men into the house. It was cleaner than it usually is and a delicious smell floated from the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Linah?"

"Nice greeting for your brother, Ruo." Ryu seemed to pop out of nowhere with a smirk on his face. Clea danced around him while Ruo could just stare. Clea then led Jabien to the kitchen.

"Ryu… your home…hmph. Well, good. It's about time you got back. I was getting tired of hauling around YOUR chores."

"I'm older than you Ruo. That won't work. Here, these are yours." Ryu handed over the clothes and watched Ruo happily accept them.

The next few days were relaxing for the family. They were all cleaned up, revealing Ryu's white-lavender hair, Jabien's flaming red hair, Ruo's red hair, and the girls' blue hair, and the natural color of their other clothes. The house was cleaned up and Jabien got a fire going.

One day, after Ryu had kicked Ruo out of his room and was getting used to life as it used to be, a runner came up to the house. He didn't hear what was being said and didn't care until his father came into the room. "Ryu? The messenger requested you to come with him to the village. He said it was important."

Ryu nodded.

"We'll see you when you get home."

"Hurry back, 'Nii-chan!!!"

~*~*~

"What's this about?"

"Has something happened at the palace?"

"I heard it failed."

"It didn't fail you dolt!"

"I hope the pharaoh's okay."

"Nobody cares."

Ryu weaved into the crowd, trying to ignore the rumors. The runner stepped onto the platform and called for silence. "I have been sent to all the villages with bad news. The palace was attacked last night by the traitorous mage, Heishin."

"Oh God!"

"I always knew he was fake."

"I told you this would happen."

"No you didn't."

"Tell me about the pharaoh!"

"I hope he died."

"Heishin recovered an ancient item of power and raided the palace with his guild to acquire the millennium puzzle from the pharaoh. It is rumored the puzzle was never found, but the pharaoh has gone missing. We are afraid he's gone." Nobody waited for him to finish. Ryu covered his ears as the buzz of rumors started up. He quickly left to think.

Palace attacked last night?

Millennium puzzle?

The pharaoh missing?

Ryu's eyes widened as he realized this. Wandering around town he began mumbling.

"It hurts Yami. I was under your spell, and you disappear. You…you… how could you?"

A wizened voice came to him from an alley. "These are dark times, child. Dark times." He turned to see a hag speaking to him. "Your future has changed thus. You will meet him again, in your other self. Find the ring, and you will find happiness."

~*~*~

Not supposed to be a cliffy, just trying to find a nice place to stop it. It's already as long as the last chapter. This wasn't really supposed to be exciting, I'm running out of ideas and this is really a chapter introducing his family, although it's really kinda useless. I personally like his brother. At first there wasn't going to be a brother, but then I thought Ruo was too cool of a name for a dad. Then I thought that his family is poor, right? Then it should be big. Actually that wasn't what I was thinking but it fits. And my duel? I lost horribly… Seto's gloating. Bakura and Cali are having a staring contest.

YBM: *gas mask* *stare*

Cali: *little box ten feet away with eye and air holes* *stare* (0_0)

………………………………………………………………….

YBM: *-.-* 0.0 Nooooo!!!!

Cali: (^.^) Mew!

YBM: *thud*

…………………………………………………………………. How embarrassing. Oh well. I need characters now. I'll do the next chapter but after that I'm going to need characters or I can't continue. When I do put up that chapter, it may or may not be too late to enter a character. If I get your character in this story, you will be in the sequel. More later.

Shina? Cali? Ruo? I need ten people for each to put them in present times. You can vote for all in one review. You just can't review twice for one person. I'm babbling. 

Have you noticed I have a lot of dialogue in my stories? Should I change that? I don't think so… I can't explain anything. Oh well, give me tips… and stuff like that.

'End Flashback'

'Sitting by the River'

'I Love You, Stupid TombRobber'

'The Love of a Pharaoh'

'The Sacrifice, I'm Sorry'

'I Will Get You Back'

'Finally Finished'

-Yami Kori

(Seto Kaiba Muse

Yami Bakura Ryou Muse)


	5. PreChapter Special

Hello all! It's your least favorite author here: Son Taishin! I'm thinking of changing my name. If I can. Anyone know how to do that? 

But that isn't what this is about! *switching to a very low whisper and beckons audience to lean closer* Tuesday was Ryou's birthday. Sep. 2. And he was a little upset that no one really wished him happy birthday except me, Ayami and Bakura. Except Bakura didn't really say it. You can get his meaning though. So this is a pre-chapter special. After the next chapter I'm gonna work on writing a surprise birthday bash for Ryou and only my best reviewers can be there! Namely those that review every single chapter. But that's beside the point.

*back to normal voice* Your next chapter will be coming shortly. So bare with me a little longer. And now we will cut to Pegasus singing a very bad version of Bye Bye Bye. And before we listen to that I'm going to cut this announcement to save you poor people from that horror. Shh… don't tell. He still thinks we're on.


	6. End Flashback Part 1

You know, I think it's about time that I start this chapter. I mean, I've put it off for so long. Baku-kun wanted to take Cali and run away. Then he remembered Cali was a cat and left without her. I have yet to find him. So, Seto can take care of everything. Seto?

SM: *grumble* Do I have to?

YK: Yes.

SM: *sigh* Yami Kori now still doesn't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh except for a poster and a bunch of cards.

YM: *clears throat*

SM: Hey! Bakura ran away and I have protection from ownership in my contract! *waves envelope*

YK: *snatch* *rips open envelope and reads* I didn't write this!

SM: No, but my lawyer did. *snatches back*

YK: Of course, even his MUSE can afford a lawyer. How lovely. Well, *rips up random paper* guess I can't make money off of this then. (Not that I'll get more than five bucks anyway.)

SM: *scoff* Yeah, if that.

YK: *pulls out Pikachu plushy that pikas every time it's squeezed and bashes it over Seto's head*

Plush: PIKA!

SM: . *running* Warning! *bash*

Plush: PIKA!!

SM: Yami Kori *bash* is a dangerous *bash* mind who *bash* loves yaoi! *BASH* HELP!!! *more random bashing*

Plush: pikapikapikaPIKApikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapika *rip* *white fluff flies everywhere* 

SM: *on knees* *packing* Take me home! I'll work quietly! _No wonder your muse ran away._

YM: *holding plushy in shock* Oh well. *toss* Let's get on with my story. *smiling cutely*

(No plushy/muses have been harmed in the making of this author note.)

(Seto muse for sale. FREE! Goes to my best reviewer.)

(Warning: Death)

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was pushing my writer's block out on vacation and it took awhile, you don't know how hard it is to juggle old stories, new stories, friends and family. (Ok maybe you do! dodging glares) Plus I just started High School so I get to mix this in between homework. So be patient with me. Here's chapter 5 of A Pharaoh's Love.

End Flashback Part 1

Ryu felt like a ghost, drifting around the crowded streets of the village, He didn't feel it when he was bumped or pushed in one direction or another. All he felt was shock and annoyance. Shock at the Pharaoh's death, and annoyance that he now feels an angry pang of guilt and sorrow every time he thinks about it.

He leaned against a building and squinted his eyes shut to drown out the sounds around him so he could sort through his thoughts and feelings.

'The Pharaoh is dead, but I don't care about the Pharaoh… do I? And that hag… What had she meant? _Find the Ring and you find happiness. _I HAVE happiness.. I'm home, my family is with me and we have enough supplies to last for a year or so! But then, why am I so upset about the Pharaoh's disappearance? Maybe…' He shook his head to get rid of that thought. 'No! I don't! He…'

"Help! A fire has started at the Shin Obi Farm! Help!!!"

Ryu sighed as people began rushing around. 'Father had said fires had been popping up out of nowhere recently.' His eyes widened in realization. 'Shin Obi!? That's MY name! Oh no…' He hurriedly followed the townsfolk who were already several minutes ahead of him.

At the farmhouse the fires were out when Ryu got there. They had arrived quickly so nothing had been too damaged, but the whole crowd seemed frozen to the point of keeping Ryu away without trying. Eventually he got tired of being polite so; "MOVE IT!!!" He thought it was creepy how everyone instantly moved aside, looked at him, and started whispering.

"It's the elder Shin Obi boy."

"Should we let him through?"

"I heard he was away for four whole years!"

"Yeah, with the missing Pharaoh no doubt. Look at his clothes!"

"Maybe HE knows what happened!"

"Not right now…"

He nervously pulled at the collar of his blue felt skin shirt as he made his way to the house. Ryu looked away from the whispering crowd to his house. Suddenly a strangled coke forced its way out of his throat. Within three feet of the door lay his father, Jabien. He was mangled from neck to knee and blood was everywhere. A symbol was on his forehead that Ryu could have sworn he had seen before. Like around the Pharaoh's city.

It was a golden eye.

Horrified he hurtled over his father's body and pushed opened the door to find his mother and sister lying in pretty much the same fashion. The ever-glowing eye seemingly burned into their skin. Fearing the worst he searched frantically for his brother, calling out over and over.

"Ruo? Ruo!? Ruo!" Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and he cried out from nerves. Ruo stood behind him with a look of fear on his face and his finger to his lips.

"Shh… Ryu, come with me." They walked out the back door and into a forest where Ruo took him to their hiding spot in a huge oak. Inside he started digging a hole in the ground by the back of the oak and brings out a box. Opening the rusty wooden box he pulled out a pure golden armband. He gave it to Ryu. "This is what I call the Millennium Band of Shin-Obi, because I found it. The guy that attacked us was looking for it. Then our unattended fire caught. I couldn't stop it because that psycho hadn't left until the town came."

"I…"

"Ryu! Listen to me! I want you to take it. Put it in the box of things father wants buried with him. But come _back_ for it! This is my life now. It kept me going while you were gone. Without it I would have fallen long ago. Bury it with father then retrieve it when no one's looking."

"But Ruo, I'm not a Tomb Robber."

"You may have to become one. I can't think of any other plan. And one more thing, DON'T put it on. You can't become attached. I'm gonna miss you." He pulled his older brother into a hug and started to glow. Soon he disappeared into the band.

~*~*~

Two years later the world is in peace. Finally quiet since the pharaoh's mysterious disappearance. The only thing that remained of Pharaoh Yugioh's existence was the broken item of power. The pieces were gathered into a golden box and placed into a tomb and buried. During the year, the priests also started to fall mysteriously as well. They were each buried with an item of power. It is at one of these tombs where we see a dirty young man. He has whitish-purple hair down to mid-back and his skin is extremely tan. He wears a pouch around his waist, which holds his most valuable items. He clutches something in his hand as he climbs out of the tomb. He shook out his hair and gazed silently into the golden Ring he held. 

"This is perfect. Now all I have to do is get the others… and then the legend says I'll have to power to do anything. I could bring him… them... back."

"Hey! You! Stop right there!" Ryu's head shot up at the sound of a guard's voices. He turned the other way and ran as fast as he could go. However the guard was fast, and catching up quickly.

"Shitshitshitshitshit! I wish I had an escape route!" All of a sudden he halted… feeling really strange on the inside… He felt the guard grab his arm, but he couldn't move his eyes rolled back into his head and he felt himself pass out.

The guard left an hour later, extremely disturbed. Esp. after watching a boy rob a tomb, and then disappear into the Millennium Ring. After that he got serious mental health and died of a drug overdose because he was not crazy and he thought his symptoms were worsening. Hmm… guess he was kinda crazy after all.

~*~*~

Viola! I finally got this chapter done without the help of a muse! And, let me tell you, it was extremely hard. Too quite without Bakura yelling at me and calling Cali a disease. We're kinda lonely now. And, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the is only the first part of End Flashback. But I figured it was already too long to deal with as it is. The whole chapter all together would have been my longest one so I decided to split them. Watch out for the next chapter... And please give me lots of support. And one more thing… those birthday specials? I need someone to help me write them. Eventually I'll get Ryou's up… but there are so many more. I'll make it a contest. For Seto's birthday, which was last week. You send in your stories... preferably one-shot, and my friends and me will vote on the best one, and put it in my Birthday Special section. The others will be placed in their own special little section here. Contest runner-ups. Everyone's will be posted, and everyone will have his or her credit for it. And I'll give you cookies for submitting. I'm just really bored so I need knew material. And it would help me if you guys would help. Then everyone else will vote his or her favorites for the runner-ups. Sound fun? 

(Blame me not having a muse. I'm a little out of it right now… he hasn't been here to keep me writing… *rocks back and forth huggling a Bakura plushie*)

Cali: *in kitty talk* She's in denial. She keeps muttering on about how he'll be back.

He'll come back for me... he'll come back for me…

Cali: Thanks for reading... now review please.

End Flashback part 2

'Sitting by the River'

'I Love You, Stupid TombRobber'

'The Love of a Pharaoh'

'The Sacrifice, I'm Sorry'

'I Will Get You Back'

'Finally Finished'

-Cali

Yami Kori (He will come back for me…)


	7. End Flashback Part 2

Hello all. I'm here with a quick update for once.  
  
Audience: Wow!  
  
YK: Yeah well, it won't last. This part is actually pretty short. But you know what? I got myself FIVE muses!!!! First Suboshi. Then Amiboshi, their neko counterparts and finally, Cali!!!! Bakura's... trusty...... companion.........  
  
Suboshi: *pats Kori on the back* Kotoku! You come over here and do this; I was never the one to comfort people!  
  
N Suboshi: Mreow!  
  
Amiboshi: *sewing sequins onto a gigantuan kitty blanket* Shun-san, you know you're better at comforting than sewing.  
  
YK: It's Ok you guys I'm fine. Anyway, I would have had one but Cali started pinging for Bakura. Then I wanted to get Amiboshi. But Amiboshi comes with Suboshi and their kitties were too cute to leave behind so... yeah. I now have five muses. *out loud into space* Yeah! You hear that? I don't need you anymore, Bakura! *sniffle*  
  
N Amiboshi: *kitty speech* We really should help her with the story.  
  
N Suboshi: Yeah. You start Cali.  
  
Cali: Okay. Yami Kori owns nothing other than me, two puppies, and an official 'You're grounded from the computer on school days until you're grades come up' bumper sticker. She wishes she owned some animes, like Yu- Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing, Card Captor Sakura because she has imagines some great slashy scenes that would be extremely kawaii and would extremely screw up the storyline....  
  
NA: Like our human counterparts.  
  
NS: Which is slightly disturbing.  
  
Cali: You're turn boys.  
  
NA: (^_^) Warning. This story is a slash story between Bakura and Yami no Yugi. I find it touching and her ideas for the next chapter sound so cute.  
  
NS: A whole loud a' sap if you ask me.  
  
YK: I'm ok now. Thanks you guys.  
  
All: No problem.  
  
YK: I really hope you enjoy this chapter, despite it being so short.  
  
End Chapter part 2:  
  
The light-haired boy jolted up in bed, breathing hard, sweating, and completely scared out of his head from this nightmare.  
  
Calming himself he looked around. After a few seconds he realized he was so shocked he forced himself into his charge's body. The charge in question was whispering into his head from the golden amulet around his neck.  
  
Grumbling he released his hold on Ryou's body, forming his own spiritual form next to the British teen on the bed. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Bakura? Are you okay?" Ryou's voice was shaky. Bakura looked at him, catching a glimpse of a bruise on his collarbone.  
  
'No wonder,' he thought, his eyes looking over other bruises that were well hidden. 'I hit him enough, he HAS to be scared of me.' He gazed into his hikari's eyes, not really in the mood to spill his heart out to the boy. He narrowed his eyes the least bit and watched with a sick as Ryou's widened and he scrambled off the bed into a corner.  
  
Bakura winced; praying to Ra his father was too drunk to hear the sound. He stood, picked up one of Ryou's shirts from the floor, and climber out the window, deciding to take a stroll through the morning mists.  
  
Ryou instantly darted toward the phone and dialed a certain number.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yami sleepily picked up the phone on the first ring so as to not wake his hikari. The former pharaoh had been awake already for several minutes due to an odd nightmare.  
  
"Hello?" He whispered.  
  
"Yugi?" The person on the other line sounded harsh, scared, and extremely British. It still took Yami a couple seconds to figure it out.  
  
"Uh... oh. No, Ryou, it's Yami. What did Bakura do this time?"  
  
"It's not Bakura, well it is, but not like that. Yami, he ran off. He seemed honestly shaken about something. He woke up not long ago from a nightmare."  
  
Concerned Yami started digger through a drawer for a shirt. "Did you see any of it?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw a little. But I didn't really see out of Bakura's eyes. I saw... myself. At least, it looked like me, except I was really dirty, and my hair was indigo. Well I, he, was looking at a city, made of clay. And there were people everywhere. The next bit I saw, he was even dirtier, his hair was bleached, and other men were beating him. He was with a bunch of other people, pulling clay to build more buildings. The look in his eyes was empty, yet tear-streaked.  
  
"The second to last image I saw was him darting around a beautiful room, going though drawers. He was clean and he looked a lot like Bakura, but still me. And the last was Bakura with the Millennium Ring and another Millennium item. Both Bakura and the second item disappeared into the Ring. The he woke up. What do I do?"  
  
Yami, dressed, realized that Bakura's dream must-of-run along the lines of hi own, a vision of the past per-say. "You stay there Ryou. I'll go after him. If Yugi calls, tell him not to worry, I'll be back soon. Nothing else."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." They hung up. Yami took off the puzzle and left the house. Knowing where Bakura'd be.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura walked through the park, thinking about his dream. Long- forgotten memories and feelings flooded back to him somehow last night. No longer did his feel like hurting Ryou. "In fact," he thought, "I was exactly like him when I was younger." He sat by the river and set his head on his knees, letting his mind wander. He didn't notice the second form creep up and sit behind him.  
  
Yami smiled and he let his past take over.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok, I'm done with this chappy. Actually I was done a while ago but it took me forever to type up and post. Sorry for the long wait people. Be sure that updates will keep coming. ^_^ You know, you should review for the hell of it just to tell me to update. I do check my mail for reviews, but nobody has since my last chapter. *Sigh* please review. You know something; most of the year has past since my last upload.  
  
S: Yeah, Kori's now fifteen.  
  
A: The school year's almost over. She's had a lot on her hands. But she's getting back on track now.  
  
Kitties: *playing with yarn*  
  
YK: You know, ever since Baku-kun left you guys have been a big help. Although, I'm sorry to admit, he was a better muse. To think about it, he always told me to get it up. You guys just encourage me. You spoil me too much.  
  
A: We can't help it.  
  
S: Well....  
  
YK: Guess what peoples! I'm a better writer now. End of freshman year, yeah. I'm a better artist too! Once I can scan my pictures I'll show you. Of course I have to make a site first. But it'll come. ^^; I'd memorized Kouga, from Inu Yasha, so now I can draw him at anytime I want. Without piccy reference. Oh, and my pictures? Lotsa them. Mostly YGO, but a lot from other animes. Like Inu Yasha. And I have four more Harpie's Brother cards. Oh dear. I'm talking to much. Guess I'm still a child. Heh... Oh well. I've learned to write Author notes when I'm ready to upload. So it wasn't really a quick update after all. But quick compared to my last one I guess. I'm sure the chapters will go smoother for a while. Oh well. Now on to the random babble we haven't yet figured out how to love.  
  
A: This story is a yaoi story, which I'm sure most of you have figured out by now. Cause to be honest, I can't really figure out how you couldn't.  
  
S: Amiboshi!  
  
A: Sry.... Yaoi is maleXmale relationship. In this story it's YamiXBakura. If you need any clarification about any of this, just ask.  
  
S: Kori actually owns things now. But not YGO. She's written her own stories, drew her own comics. And made her own characters. Clever really. She has money in her pocket. Well, in an RotK popcorn bucket, but it's almost the same thing. She has several DVDs, Stuffed Animals, hasn't figured out how to make screenshots yet, a forum, helps run another forum, this account, a neopets account, two neopets, a plushie factory (on neopets), us muses, two dogs: Magi and Kari, and a whole bunch of other stuff I don't think we'd have time to name.  
  
YK: Thank you boys. Now, since this is usually where I stop on all my other chapters, I'm going to have to cut it here. Although I do have so much to tell you guys. This isn't the place for it. Well, I hoped you liked this chappy. Have fun and see what happens next time on 'A Pharaoh's Love'.  
  
'Sitting by the River'  
  
'I Love You, Stupid TombRobber'  
  
'The Love of a Pharaoh'  
  
'The Sacrifice, I'm Sorry'  
  
'I Will Get You Back'  
  
'Finally Finished' 


End file.
